


The Morning After

by ajbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, yay pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajbearr/pseuds/ajbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up next to a naked Gavin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

               You woke up confused and discombobulated. Your head throbbed and your body felt cold. With your vision all blurred, you felt around, trying to get a grasp of where you were. To your surprise, your hand grazed flesh and the body lying beside you groaned. Panic ran through you, you shot up and looked over. There laid a sleeping, snoring and very naked Gavin Free. You knew you had to get out of there before Gavin woke up, or it would be one fucking awkward situation.  You jumped out of the warm, comfortable bed to look for your clothes, fighting the killer hangover dawning over you. You found and successfully put on your underwear before you realized that Gavin's been up and watching you.

 

              "Leaving so soon?" He said with his impossibly sexy English accent, a little pout forming on his gorgeous lips.

 

               You let out a sigh and smiled, letting Gavin pull you back into bed. He pulled the blanket over both of you and wrapped his arms around your waist, so you faced him and had no room to wriggle out of his grasp. You giggled, "I didn't want things to be awkward." You whispered, "I don't even remember what happened last night." You slowly lifted your head to meet his eyes and you saw his irresistible orbs, looking ever so loving and hopeful at you.

 

               “You came over and we had dinner last night, love, then you had a little too much to drink.”

 

               “No way,” you laughed. “You’re too good for me, Mr. Free.” You said, playfully. You’d only been with Rooster Teeth for about two weeks, assisting and shadowing the Hunters; and ever since the beginning, you and Gavin have been talking. He’d make up dumb excuses to take you on errands with him and you’d always hover around him, neither of you minded the other’s presence. It became comforting and homey quickly; it was only a matter of time. “I don’t believe you. Tell me we did last night.” You were crushed that you could barely remember anything, but maybe you could piece it together if Gavin told you.

 

               He closed his eyes and stroked your hair. “Maybe later, love; for now, how about some breakfast?” Your stomach growled and he laughed. “Pancakes sound good?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's short. I might add more in the future! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me what you think. c:


End file.
